The Ultimate Matrix Collection
The Matrix Revisted: The Animatrix: | producer = The Matrix Trilogy: The Matrix Revisited: The Animatrix: | writer = The Matrix Trilogy: The Animatrix: | screenplay = The Matrix Trilogy: | story = | based on = | narrator = The Animatrix: Julia Fletcher | starring = The Matrix Trilogy: The Matrix Revisited: The Animatrix: | music = The Matrix Trilogy: Don Davis The Animatrix: | cinematography = Bill Pope | editing = The Matrix Trilogy: Zach Staenberg The Animatrix: Christopher S. Capp | studio = The Matrix, The Matrix Reloaded: The Matrix Revolutions: | distributor = The Matrix Trilogy: Warner Bros. Pictures The Animatrix: Warner Home Video | released = SD DVD: HD DVD: BD DVD: | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = The Matrix Trilogy: $323 million | gross = The Matrix Trilogy: $1,632,989,142 }} The Ultimate Matrix Collection is a multi-format release featuring all the titles in [[The Matrix (franchise)|the Matrix series]], as well as several hours of special features, spread over 10 discs on standard-def DVD, 5 discs on HD DVD, and 7 discs on Blu-ray. It was initially released by Warner Home Video on SD DVD on December 7, 2004. The HD DVD release followed on May 22, 2007, with the Blu-ray release happening after the BD format's victory in the HD DVD/BD format war on October 14, 2008 as well as the small version which removes documentaries and leaving only four movies as part of "4 Film Favorites". The aim of the collection was to compile all three movies in the trilogy in one release, as well as The Animatrix, the feature length documentary The Matrix Revisited ''and many other extras that were not available on the three previous, separate releases. A Limited Edition of the Ultimate Matrix Collection was also released on SD DVD, packaged in a transparent case and including an exclusive resin bust of Neo and 80-page booklet. Summary of new features The first movie has been digitally enhanced so that it matches the clarity and color palette of the sequels. All three films now include two audio commentaries: one by the film critics Todd McCarthy, John Powers and David Thomson; and one by the philosophers Ken Wilber and Cornel West. In a written introduction, the Wachowskis explain that this is to inspire an implied dialogue between both camps so that the audience "might triangulate their own position". The set also features ''The Matrix Reloaded Revisited and The Matrix Revolutions Revisited, two new 'making of' documentaries on the sequels, divided into segments on larger sequences or aspects of production, which may in turn be viewed as short (~5-20 minute) segments. The Reloaded Revisited disk also includes the footage shot especially for the Enter the Matrix video game, which previously could only be seen after having completed certain parts of the game. Three of the disks are not connected to specific movies in the series. "The Roots Of The Matrix" contains two short documentaries, discussing the philosophy and science of the series as a whole. "The Burly Man Chronicles" provides a documentary on the trials and tribulations faced by the crew in the production of "The Matrix Reloaded" and "The Matrix Revolutions." Finally, "The Zion Archive" is a collection of information on the merchandising, marketing and spin-off franchises; as well as miscellaneous material such as concept sketches. The discs The standard definition collection consists of the following: * Disc 1 - The Matrix * Disc 2 - The Matrix Revisited * Disc 3 - The Matrix Reloaded * Disc 4 - The Matrix Reloaded Revisited * Disc 5 - The Matrix Revolutions * Disc 6 - The Matrix Revolutions Revisited * Disc 7 - The Animatrix * Disc 8 - The Roots of The Matrix * Disc 9 - The Burly Man Chronicles * Disc 10 - The Zion Archive The Blu-ray Disc collection is broken down differently: * Disc 1 - The Matrix feature film, including The Matrix Revisited * Disc 2 - The Matrix Digital Copy * Disc 3 - The Matrix Reloaded feature film, including all the featurettes encompassing Reloaded Revisited * Disc 4 - The Matrix Revolutions feature film, including all the featurettes encompassing Revolutions Revisited * Disc 5 - The Animatrix * Disc 6 - Side A: The Burly Man Chronicles Side B: The Roots of the Matrix * Disc 7 - The Zion Archive Bibliography The booklet included the following bibliography: : Arroyo, Jose - Action/Spectacle Cinema: A Sight And Sound Reader. British Film Institute 2000 ISBN 0-85170-757-2 : Brand, Stewart - The Clock Of The Long Now: Time and Responsibility: The Ideas Behind the World's Slowest Computer. Basic Books 2000 ISBN 0-465-00780-5 : Brighton, Henry, Howard Selina, and Richard Appignanesi - Introducing Artificial Intelligence. Totem Books 2004 ISBN 1-84046-463-1 : Brockman, John - The Next Fifty Years: Science in the First Half of the Twenty-First Century. Vintage Books 2002 ISBN 0-375-71342-5 : Chalmers, David J - The Conscious Mind - In Search of a Fundamental Theory. Oxford University Press 1997 ISBN 0-19-511789-1 : Clark, Andy - Mindware: An Introduction to the Philosophy of Cognitive Science. Oxford University Press 2000 ISBN 0-19-513857-0 : Cook, David A - A History of Narrative Film. W W Norton & Company, 4th edition 2004 ISBN 0-393-96819-7 : Damasio, Antonio J - The Feeling of What Happens: Body and Emotion in the Making of Consciousness. Harcourt 1999 ISBN 0-09-928876-1 : Dennett, Daniel J - Darwins's Dangerous Idea: Evolution and the Meanings of Life. Simon & Schuster 1996 ISBN 0-684-82471-X : Dickson, W K L, Thomas Edison and Antonia Dickson - History of the Kinetograph, Kinetoscope and Kinetophonograph. Museum of Modern Art, New York 2002 ISBN 0-8109-6218-7 : Dyson, Esther - Release 2.1: A Design for Living in The Digital Age. Broadway Books 1998 ISBN 0-7679-0012-X : Gordon, Deborah M and Michelle Schwengel - Ants At Work: How an Insect Society is Organized. W W Norton and Company 2000 ISBN 0-393-32132-0 : Gray, Beverly - Roger Corman: Blood-Sucking Vampires, Flesh-Eating Cockroaches and Driller Killers. Thunder's Mouth Press 2004 ISBN 1-56025-555-2 : Haber, Karen - Exploring The Matrix: Visions of the Cyber Present. St Martin's Press 2003 ISBN 0-312-31358-6 : Hughes, Howard - Pocket Essentials Film: Spaghetti Westerns. Trafalgar Square 2001 ISBN 1-903047-42-0 : Irwin, William - The Matrix and Philosophy: Welcome To The Desert Of The Real (Popular Culture and Philosophy, Vol 3). Open Court Publishing Company 2002 ISBN 0-8126-9502-X : Johnson, Steven - Emergence: The Connected Lives of Ants, Brains, Cities and Software. Scribner 2002 ISBN 0-684-86875-X : Kelly, Kevin - Out Of Control: The New Biology of Machines, Social Systems, and the Economic World. Perseus Books Group 1995 http://www.kk.org/outofcontrol/contents.php : Koch, Christof - The Quest For Consciousness: A Neurobiological Approach. Roberts and Co 2004 ISBN 0-9747077-0-8 : Kurzweil, Ray - The Age Of Spiritual Machines: When Computers Exceed Human Intelligence. Penguin Putnam 2000 ISBN 0-14-028202-5 : Lloyd, Peter B - Exegesis of The Matrix. Whole-Being Books 2003 ISBN 1-902987-09-8 : Macias, Patrick, Happy Ujihashi, Kinji Fukasaku and Takashi Miike - TokyoScope: The Japanese Cult Film Companion. Cadence Books 2001 ISBN 1-56931-681-3 : Magee, Bryan - Confessions Of A Philosopher: A Personal Journey Through Western Philosophy From Plato to Popper. Modern Library 1999 ISBN 0-375-75036-3 : McGinn, Colin - The Making of a Philosopher: My Journey Through Twentieth-Century Philosophy. Perennial 2003 ISBN 0-06-019792-7 : Napier, Susan Jolliffe - Anime from Akira to Princess Mononoke: Experiencing Contemporary Japanese Animation. Palgrave MacMillan 2001 ISBN 0-312-23862-2 : Newman, Kim - Apocalypse Movies: End Of The World Cinema. St Martin's Press 2000 ISBN 0-312-25369-9 : Pym, John (editor) - Time Out Film Guide. Penguin Books, 13th edition 2004 ISBN 1-904978-21-5 : Rheingold, Howard - Smart Mobs: The Next Social Revolution. Perseus Books Group 2002 ISBN 0-7382-0608-3 : Rucker, Rudy - Infinity and The Mind. Princeton University press 1995 ISBN 0-691-00172-3 : Sargeant, Jack (editor), Stephanie Watson (Editor), Stephen Watson - Lost Highways: An Illustrated History of Road Movies. Creation Pub Group 2000 ISBN 1-871592-68-2 : Searle, John R - The Mystery of Consciousness. New York Review of Books 1997 ISBN 0-940322-06-4 : Shirley, John - Gurdjieff - An Introduction to his Life and Ideas. Jeremy P. Tarcher 2004 ISBN 1-58542-287-8 : Solnit, Rebecca - River of Shadows: Eadweard Muybridge and the Technological Wild West. Penguin Books 2004 ISBN 0-670-03176-3 : Sterling, Bruce - Tomorrow Now: Envisioning the Next 50 Years. Random House Trade Paperbacks 2003 ISBN 0-679-46322-4 : Turkle, Sherry - The Second Self: Computers and the Human Spirit. Simon & Schuster 1984 ISBN 0-671-46848-0 : West, Cornel (editor) - The Cornel West Reader. Basic Civitas Books 2000 ISBN 0-465-09110-5 : Wilber, Ken - A Brief History of Everything. Shambhala, 2nd Edition 2001 ISBN 1-57062-740-1 See also * Simulated reality Category:The Matrix (franchise) Category:Home video